


'til death do us part

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time heals all wounds<br/>but does it heal the heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> This is post BoFA, and it was really hard for me to write because NOOOO FILIIIIIII *sobs*  
> So. Yeah. I was crying on the inside while writing.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the poems posted on this account.

time heals all wounds  
(that's what they all say)  
[it doesn't always take the pain away]  
{not completely}  
but does it heal the heart?  
they say you'll move on  
you'll forget  
(but you'll never love another)  
you haven't  
you won't  
because you lost your one  
[so how do you move on from that?]  
{you don't}  
you don't forget love  
not that easily  
you don't move on  
the pain doesn't fade  
until your heart stops beating  
you'll never forget  
you'll never move on  
you'll never stop loving  
loving him


End file.
